Poltergeist
Poltergeist (ポルターガイスト, '' Porutaagaisuto'') is a recurring demon in the series. History A ghost that causes mischief and enjoys terrorising humans and animals. They lift and move objects around and make loud and unexplainable noises. They are often associated with paranormal activity, and, rarely, demonic possession. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Akuryou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Akuryou Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Spirit *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Akuryou Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Ghost Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (manga)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Poltergeist can be Rank-Down fused from a Gaki with an Elemental Erthys. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Poltergeist is one of the few demons that you can recruit in battle without negotiation (the first time) if you import save data from Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. ''Persona 2'' Any time a persona has a 'Change Form' mutation, there is a chance the mutation can fail, changing the persona into Poltergeist rather than its usual mutation result. For this reason, the player should always keep a Poltergeist in the Velvet Room stock. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Panic |Normalattack = Physical, 1-2 hits, one enemy |Skill1 = Sukunda |Effect1 = Decreases all enemies' hit/evade rate |Cost1 = 15 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Needle Shot |Effect2 = Weak Gun damage to a single enemy |Cost2 = 4 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Healing Knowhow |Effect3 = Enables use of healing/support items |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = 15 |Evolveinto= Quicksilver |Evolveintolevel= 17 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |DK = Nu |AL = - |NR = St |MN = St |Skill1 = Magna |Effect1 = Deal low Earth damage to one enemy. |Skill2 = Illuzone |Effect2 = Deal Almighty illusion ailment to one enemy. |Skill3 = Last Resort |Effect3 = Sacrifice self to deal high damage to all allies and enemies. |Normal= Medicine |Rare= - |Profile = A ghost who levitates furniture. German for "noisy ghost." }} Persona |DK = Nu |AL = - |NR = St |MN = St |Traits= Timid, Gloomy, Foolish |Return= Ag Incense |Profile = A ghost who levitates furniture. German for "noisy ghost." |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Every persona can have a failed mutation and turn into Poltergeist* |Type2= Mutates Into |Description2= Poltergeist mutates into Budai |Skill1= Illuzone |Effect1= Deal Almighty illusion ailment to one enemy. |Skill2= Posumudi |Effect2= Cure one ally's poison ailment. |Skill4= Zan |Effect4= Deal low Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill6= Rakukaja |Effect6= Increase one ally's physical defense. |Skill8= Bash |Effect8= Deal medium Havoc damage to one enemy. |SkillM= Gry |EffectM= Deal low Almighty damage to an enemy group. |FSkill1= Hellish War |FEffect1= Large almighty damage on random foes (1 to 2 hits.) |Prereq1= Zan - PoltergeistHellfire - SurtZiodyne - BeelzebubAsteroid Bomb - Lucifer }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Wind Order Category:Devil Arcana Category:Ghost Race Category:Spirit Race Category:Haunt Race Category:European Mythology Category:Foul Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV